King for a day
by DCUO Statellizer
Summary: It's been over a month since the Lock in, since Carly saw Sam acting on her feelings for Freddie. What they had thought was an affection that Sam had for their fudge making intern and Freddie's project partner Brad, was actually directed to her best friend Freddie. What Carly couldn't understand was why Sam and Freddie haven't gotten together yet?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the song mentioned.

King for a day by Pierce the veil

* * *

A/N: Fic timeline set in a mashed together situation of iOMG and iParty with Victorious. Entailing that during the Lock in where Sam had acted on her feelings for Freddie, Carly is already in a two month relationship with Steven Carson. I just want to point out that the follow up episode of iOMG which is iLost my mind didn't happen on this fic (in my opinion, that's just ridiculous). and this fic is not connected to my other fics.

* * *

Seattle WA

Ridgeway High

May 31, 2011 Tuesday

It's been over a month since the Lock in, since Carly saw Sam acting on her feelings for Freddie. What they had thought was an affection that Sam had for their fudge making intern and Freddie's project partner Brad, was actually directed to her best friend Freddie. What Carly couldn't understand was why Sam and Freddie haven't gotten together yet? Now that she's thought about it, why is it that the idea of Sam and Freddie getting together seems less more appealing every time she thinks about it, why is it that every time she visualizes them together she feels a void in her chest that threatens to overwhelm her, like she's losing a big part of her heart and when she saw Sam kiss Freddie at the lock in, Carly thinks she may have even felt a slight pang of jealousy. That just can't be, she's almost into a three month relationship with a great guy by the name of Steven Carson, and she's even been practicing to write her name with his surname wanting to know how it sounded.

Carly is pulled from her thoughts when she heard someone walking towards her and his greeting when he stood to open his locker. "Hey Carls. What are you starring into space for?" Freddie asked with a smirk.

Carly turned to Freddie and was a bit surprised that she had to look up a bit to meet his gaze. "Oh hey Freddie… uhmm nothing, just thinking, you know…" She said as she dropped her gaze unable to maintain eye contact with her best friend. That's been happening a lot lately too because lately she noticed big changes from Freddie, physical aspects aside since she knew he had been working out and have even taken up his old fencing hobby with his mom's consent, no it's definitely not that. It's how Freddie have looked that's changed, how he looks at her or anyone for that matter, guarded and reserved; his feelings are no longer radiated in the surface.

"Hellooo… Someone in there? Earth to Carly?" Freddie said trying to get Carly's attention.

Carly snapped her head up to look at Freddie as she realizes that she must have taken long in her musings. "Oh, sorry about that…" _why is he so cold, how can his eyes be so cold, for God sakes they're brown! How can brown be cold!?_ Carly's passing thought as she looked at the person standing in front of her.

"That must be something pretty deep; Sam should be here any minute now, maybe you two can talk about it." Freddie said out of observation from Carly's current demeanor.

Carly avoided his gaze again, "Well, is it ok if I talked to you about it?" She asked in an attempt to get him to talk about what had happened in the lock in and his overall change.

"aah, Sorry Carls, I actually just came by to tell you that since iCarly rehearsals are tomorrow; I was hoping to go ahead of you guys today. Can you get Spencer to pick you and Sam up?" He asked in a curt tone.

"Oh ok… yeah… I'll just send him a text. Where are you headed?" Carly asked, curious as to where he might want to be on a Tuesday, since she knows that his workouts are on MWF and half a Saturday for his fencing.

"Nothing you have to worry about." He said with a smirk, "Text me if you need to do some added planning for the show, I'll send Brad your way." Freddie said as he turned and head for the parking lot.

Carly was left standing there with more questions than answers. A few moments later, Sam came bounding from the second floor hall towards their lockers. "I'm sorry I'm late! Where's Freddie? Is he waiting by his car?" Sam asked a bit out of breath.

"Uhmm, no. He said he needed to be somewhere so I texted Spencer to come pick us up." Carly answered feeling a bit cheerful now, Sam had also changed but hers was more profound and the kind of change that Carly liked. No, not that kind of change; Sam can still punch you out cold and into the next week, but now she no longer insults Freddie, no more physical violence to the ones she considered her friends, been a lot nicer to Brad and Gibby; and now she's become less disgusting to the people that matter to her.

"Oh, so I guess we'll have to wait for Spencer. Wanna wait outside by the benches?" Sam asked as she closed her locker after getting the things she needed. Carly nodded and they headed outside.

* * *

As Carly and Sam were waiting seated by the benches outside their school, Carly thought it's as good a time as any to talk to her best friend. "Sam? About the Lock in… Have you… have you and Freddie talked about it at all?"

"Oh, not formally, no. I figured he'd dismissed it, I mean who was I kidding Carls, after everything I've put that boy through; it'd take no less than a miracle for him to like me back." Sam said with a shrug.

"Haven't you tried forcing the subject? Corner him if you have to, you know you two should talk about it." Carly said trying to convince Sam.

Sam threw Carly a questioning look, "Carls? Haven't you seen Fredward lately?"

Carly furled her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"He's changed, closed up, guarded. Heck I can't even read him anymore and you and I both know how easy to read Freddie is… or was. Sure, he talks to us like he used, smiles like he used, he's even been nice to me; but I don't know, it's like something is missing." Sam recounted.

Carly let a single tear escape her eyes, _so Sam noticed too._ "Sorry." She said as she wiped that single tear as Sam gave her an understanding look. "I've noticed those too, they were subtle changes at first but look at him now"

"Aw Carls, let's not worry about it for now. This is Freddie we're talking about here, our best friend, I'm sure he'll come around. You know everything about that kid is a late bloomer, he's had his late growth spurt and maybe he's late in going through his rebellious phase." Sam said and chuckled as she was joined by Carly.

When Spencer had come to pick them up, Carly and Sam just opted to enjoy the rest of their day hanging out at the groovy smoothie where they were joined by Wendy and shortly after Gibby had joined them as he found them on the corner booth when he walked in.

* * *

Seattle WA

iCarly studio

June 3, 2011 Friday

"And we are clear." Freddie said as his usual prompt at the end of every webcast. "Great work girls." He nodded to Carly and Sam for another job well done. "You too bro." He said as he turned to Brad and held his fist up for a fist bump.

While Carly and Sam talked about the fine points of their show for tonight, she noticed that Freddie had finished instructing Brad for the after show checkup he usually did and had neatly arranged his things on the tech cart, as he prepared to leave for the night. Sam seems to have noticed this as well.

"Uhmm, Hey Freddie?" Carly called, "Do you wanna hang out with us at the groovy smoothie?" She asked earning her a confused look from Freddie.

"Err, isn't it your date with Steven tonight?" Freddie asked.

"Oh… no, it's just the Groovy Smoothie anyway, I asked Sam and she'll come with." Carly made up a quick excuse when she gently grabbed Sam by the elbow to make her agree and the latter reluctantly nodded. "You can come too Brad." Carly added hoping to convince Freddie.

Brad looked up at the mention of his name and was now looking back and forth between Carly and Freddie, more to Freddie hoping to get a hint on how to respond, so he just opted to keep quiet at the moment.

"Nah, I appreciate the gesture Carls, but I've already made plans for tonight when you told us that Steven will be coming over tonight. Sorry, gotta go. Later." Freddie said as turned and walked out to use the stairs.

When Freddie had exited the iCarly studio, Sam asked Carly, "What was that about Carly?"

Carly just shrugged, "I don't know, Freddie hasn't hang out with us that much lately, I guess I just wanted us to spend this Friday like we used to." She said in a defeated expression.

Sam looked to Brad who had witnessed the situation and hoped that he may know what Freddie has been doing lately. The latter just shrugged, having nothing to offer. "C'mon Carls, let's get you presentable for your date with Steven." Sam and Carly headed for the elevator and turned back for Brad. "Dude, help yourself to some food, Spencer's down there working on his latest sculpture.

"Sure, thanks Sam, Carls. Later." Brad responded with a friendly smile.

* * *

Steven arrived at the Shay apartment about half an hour after their webshow. As Brad was just about to leave, Sam opted to accompany Carly and Steven to the Groovy Smoothie, so the four of them headed down. Brad headed home after saying his goodbye to two thirds of the iCarly trio for the night. Sam then left Carly and Steven at the Groovy Smoothie, "I'll be staying over tonight Carls, so don't be out too late or I might just get too comfortable on your bed kiddo." She teased.

"kay, Sam." Carly waved and chuckled.

While Sam was walking back to the Shay's apartment, she noticed Freddie's restored Shiny silver black striped 1969 Shelby Mustang GT500 round the corner to get inside Bushwell Plaza's parking lot. _I gotta give to Freddie; he sure has a good taste when it comes to cars and… what the chizz?_ Sam thought she saw that the car had two silhouettes in it, one for the driver who's obviously Freddie, and the other had long hair that obviously belonged to a girl.

_That nub… He never told us he got a girlfriend. Wait, so this was his plan for the night? _Sam stood by the entrance to the apartment building's car entrance to the parking lot. She peered from a corner to see if Freddie and his 'girlfriend' had excited his car, Sam was in shock at the sight.

The girl who had her back pressed against the passenger side door of the car by Freddie as they traded deep kisses with Freddie's hands on her waist while she had hooked arms around his neck. Sam half thought that the couple wouldn't even make it up to Freddie's apartment and just have the make out session 'on' his car. Then something dawned on Sam, Mrs. Benson was working the night shift tonight and mostly put in a couple extra hours every Friday.

When the couple broke apart for the much needed air, they opted to take things inside. They used the access door to the lobby and hopped on the elevator.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Sam had made her dash to Carly's apartment to wait by the peephole after thoroughly silencing Spencer of his teasing while she looked through the peephole from time to time. Sam heard the rumble of the elevator go through their floor. Not sure if it had stopped, she opted to try and listen for footsteps across the hall. When nothing came, she got curious, where else could Freddie bring a girl in this apartment. Then she remembered the room he had once rented when he moved out having had enough of his mother's embarrassing extreme over-protectiveness.

"I'll be back in a bit Spencer," Sam said as she stood up and went to pick the lock across the hall. _I may be a bit tamed now but mama's still got it._

Confirming her suspicions, the Benson apartment was empty. So Sam jogged her way to the room that Freddie had once rented. She didn't have to pick the lock as it was open when she gently turned the knob, opening it slightly she heard loud music playing with very subtle pleasure filled moans resonating from a far corner of the room. Sam deliberated for a moment if she should disturb Freddie and his 'secret girlfriend' or just leave them for some privacy. But thinking back to how he had been acting lately, cold in a sense where he had seemingly boarded up and guarded his feelings, talking and smiling to her and Carly with practiced expressions; this didn't take well for Sam. She needed answers now.

* * *

Reviews and comments are most welcome, as long as it's english


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey, just a bit of shout out to those who posted a review. PD31, SirRay, cameddie and one anonymous guest; I appreciate the compliments :) To tell you the truth, this was just a product of a very long winded writer's block and of course constant listening to the band aforementioned Not to worry though, I'll see to it that this is done. I'll need you're insights though, I'm fairly new to this by the way. But I try. :D On to the next chapter.**

* * *

Arriving to her decision, Sam walks inside not even attempting to hide her presence while wearing a neutral expression on her face. Stopping about two meters from the bed, Freddie felt her presence and stiffened as he was half naked jeans and shoes still on propped on top a slender bodied teen, long brown hair and very prominent cheek bones.

Looking to see what had made Freddie stiffen on top of her, she peered over his shoulder only to catch sight of one of Freddie's best friends, Sam. "Argh, not again, I swear Freddie, everytime…" Sam would know that voice and added the very prominent cheekbones she only seen once. She heard Shelby Marx groan in frustration and sighed at her last word.

Freddie scoffed and got off of Shelby as he rolled to her left, revealing her to be half naked as well and lay down looking up at the ceiling, "Hey Sam, sup?" Freddie sighed and greeted Sam.

This left Sam for the second time tonight utterly shocked, after a moment, "What the hell Freddie!? This is what you meant when you said you had plans for the night?" Sam said in a barely controlled voice, "And Shelby! Would you please put your shirt back on… no way I'm leaving here anytime soon." She crossed her arms and mumbled the last part but was still caught by the brown haired teen fighter.

Shelby chuckled at Sam's words and stood up to pick up her discarded shirt and leather jacket. She then sat back down on the bed crossed legged beside Freddie, wearing an expectant expression.

Sam raised an eyebrow at how Shelby seemed unconcerned despite the fact the she had just caught her and Freddie in the middle of a very 'intimate' activity. "Well?" Sam asked when the two had remained silent with unconcerned, not even a trace of guilt expression.

It was Freddie that broke the silence, "To answer your question, no, this isn't what I meant when I said I had plans for the night." Freddie held a hand up to signal that he's not finished. "I went to the gym, found Shelby, asked me to spar with her, she caught me in a grapple hold, I reversed it, and things got heated, _again_, so we went back here." Freddie recounted in a nonchalant tone.

Sam blinked, thinking if she heard right. "Wait, did you just say _again_!? How long has this been going on?" She asked unable to hide a bit of hurt from her voice.

Freddie sighed, but it was Shelby that answered the question. "I don't know, since about three weeks ago right Freddie?" Freddy nodded.

"So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend since 'this' started?" Sam did a circular motion with her hand gestured towards the two.

Shelby simply answered, "nope, more like uhmm, friends with benefits."

Sam dropped her arms, and pressed a palm to her forehead with the other arm on her waist. "I don't believe this, how did this start? No wait, don't answer that." Sam said, earning a chuckle from Freddie and Shelby. "Freddie, I need to talk to you _in private_."

Shelby stood up. "I guess that's my cue to leave." She then leaned back down to Freddie to give him a quick peck on the lips, "See you tomorrow Freddie."

Halfway to the door, Freddie called Shelby. "Shelby, take my car, I'll jog to the gym tomorrow." He said as he tossed his keys to her.

"Thanks, later Sam. Try not to have too much fun." Shelby teased in a dulcet tone as she closed the door.

Sam turned to say something but Shelby had left, so she turns back to Freddie that had already gotten up and walked to the hanging sand bag that's near his pear phone music jack set up which is now playing a slow and sensual tune. Sam shuddered at the thought of what the two must now be doing if she hadn't interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked while Freddie was changing his playlist.

"Blowing off some 'steam', give me a minute." Freddie nonchalantly said as he put on a 'post hardcore genre' playlist, he then proceeded to wear his thin boxing gloves used on the sand bag and let out coordinated blows and boxing combos on it.

Sam just stood frozen, the face he's wearing is neutral, but the look in his eyes; was something she had never seen from Freddie, not even in all those times that she had gone a bit overboard with her physical abuse on him. The look in his eyes is no longer guarded but the emotion his brown orbs radiated was that of cold anger, he threw punches without mercy; Sam was only thankful that he had kept his focus on the sand bag but she had remained motionless nonetheless.

After what Sam had counted about a total of three songs; Freddie stopped, took off his gloves, turned off the music, wiped himself with a towel, put on a shirt and turned to Sam. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" He asked in an expectant tone and expression that Sam knew too well to be very well rehearsed as he had been doing this since, _Carly started dating Steven! _It dawned on her.

"What's this all about Freddie?" Sam asked hoping he'd be honest with her.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked in return with a smirk.

"This!" gesturing to Freddie, "This change, you're never around unless it's for the show, why do you think we schedule more rehearsals than before; when you talk to just about anybody, you're guarded and calculating with very well practiced expressions, you run off to God knows where every time we invite you to just laze around and hangout. Well I guess I've solved that mystery now." Sam said with an increasing difficulty to control the volume of her voice.

Freddie chuckled at Sam's last statement as he moved to sit on the bed, "Why don't you sit down Sam." He invited and rolled his eyes when Sam's frown turned into a look of worry and slightly a bashful expression as she struggled to suppress a blush trying to replace the flush of anger on her face. "I'm not gonna do anything to you, here, I'll sit on one side while you sit on the other far end side."

Sam nodded and sat cross legged by the headrest of the bed while Freddie sat on the foot of the bed with his legs stretched out and leaned his back on the wall. "So you've noticed all those huh? Damn, and here I thought I was getting better at it." Freddie said and snorted out a short laugh.

"Maybe you could have fooled other people, you could've even fooled your mom, but _we're you best friends_ Freddie." Sam said with emphasis.

Freddie contemplated for a moment, "Hmm, have you and Carly talked about this?" He asked.

"Yes, she's more troubled by it than I am; I even thought that I may have caused this with what I did at the Lock in. I figured you'd come around if you're ready to talk about it." Sam said as she looked down and fiddled with her thumbs avoiding his gaze.

Freddie chuckled, "Hey Sam" he called out so she'd look at him, "If anything you gave me a way to numb the pain; heck you saved me, if you have any idea what I planned to do after giving you that pep talk about Brad…" He shook his head in disgust at his thoughts.

Sam had a confused expression, "What were you gonna do?"

"Let's just say that it would have effectively canceled all the future Lock-ins at Ridgeway, I never would have been able to trade in my Toyota for that old gt500 Mustang and restored it, and a certain iCarly tech producer would have made the news the next day while you guys order a tomb stone." Freddie said with an even tone.

Sam's eyes widened and asked again wanting a straight answer, "What were you gonna do!?" She asked more forceful this time.

Freddie looked at Sam, trying to asses if he should tell her. "I was gonna go up to the roof top and jump off of it Sam." He said in a tone as if he was talking to a child, "I had timed the pear pad to play a video of me stating my reasons for what I have done but I deleted it after you left, to go to Carly I suppose, after you kissed me."

"What were you gonna say in the video?" Sam asked in a dead tone, horror written all over her face.

Freddie snorted, "I know you've already figured it out since we started talking, you just want details, and I don't think you really want to hear it so just get to your point Sam." He said in a surprisingly conversational tone.

"You're still in love with Carly." Sam said meeting his gaze.

Freddie smirked, "I don't know if what I felt…" he rolled his eyes when Sam gave him a look of disbelief, "Fine, _still_ feel for her could ever justify the word, but I knew there was only one thing I could do to finally let her go and 'move on'. Who knew that constant pain bull I fed myself would come back to haunt me? I guess I just couldn't take it anymore and just wanted it all to end."

"So fooling around is plan B that I unintentionally gave you!?" Sam asked with more life on her voice.

"If it keeps me alive, then yeah, you never know; I might find someone I can start salvaging my heart with." He said in an optimistic tone.

"Shelby's just the recent one isn't she?" Sam asked basing on a hunch.

"Well, Wendy was so much like Carly that it was kinda emotionally hurtful for the both of us, she said she understood after our third night, then I got in touch with Tasha, but that didn't work out after about a week. So when I went to the gym about three weeks ago, well, you get the picture." Freddie recounted.

"You could have asked me." Sam mumbled, she avoided his eyes and didn't even bother to suppress her blush.

Freddie sighed, "I can't hurt you like that Sam. In a different universe I may have considered it, the best friend of the girl I love, but here? No. You don't deserve to be just a back up. You deserve someone better than me, I'm broken Sam, shattered pieces of my heart are scattered all over the place, and I won't let you settle for that." Freddie said and let out a tired breath.

Sam blinked and looked up at Freddie; she never knew he's thought a lot more about it than she did. Sure she knew he could be mushy and romantic but to think that he'd considered a relationship with her in a lot deeper sense surprised her. _So_ _he's cared that much all along, _She thought.

"I understand… I didn't know you cared that much." Sam said still with a bit of surprise in her voice. "So are you just gonna keep on going like this?" She asked with a concerned tone.

Freddie shrugged his shoulders, "I've got nothing else to do, when I'm at school, I'm in auto drive, listen to teachers, answer the question if you know the answer, take notes for exams and ask when you don't understand. When I'm at home, I try to tune out mom while I blow through my hobbies. To be honest, there are only two things that keep me going, doing iCarly with you guys and working out at gym or sparring with Shelby." He said, then Sam threw him a disgusted look, "Not 'that' kind of sparring, she _is _a CFC fighter remember?" Freddie cleared to Sam and chuckled.

"I guess I can come and hang out with you and Carly again… but I expect you to understand when I just happen to make an excuse for a quick escape, being in close proximity with Carly… well, she just reminds me of how twisted and broken I am, how sick I was; I can only last for so long before…" Freddie let out an exhausted breath seeming lost for words, so Sam just nodded in understanding.

Freddie shared a semi comfortable yet at the same time semi uncomfortable silence with Sam. He snorted a short laugh after a moment and said, "I bet you've never had a Friday night like this…"

Sam looked up to him and shook her head, "No, not one where I felt so utterly useless."

"It's getting late, let's go down. I gotta get some sleep; Shelby's not good at holding back after all and after tonight. We'll you know." Freddie said to Sam with a smirk.

They both got up from the bed and headed down to the 8th floor. Freddie and Sam rounded the corner to the hallway between the Benson's and Shay's. The moment Sam stood in front of the Shay's apartment door to knock (or pick it if nobody answers), the door swings open revealing Carly on the other side, "Where have you been!? I was about to call the cops! Nobody was answering at your house and you left here without telling Spencer or txting me where you were going!" Carly asked in a less than subtle tone to hide her worry.

Sam gaped like a fish out of water for a moment, and then she noticed Carly peer over her shoulder, so she made it easy for her to see by turning to one side. "Oh, hey Freddie." Carly bashfully greeted as she brought up her left hand to her right elbow.

Freddie turned around, "Hey Carly. Little early for your date to be over isn't it?"

"I didn't wanna be out too late." Carly responded. Freddie raised an eyebrow, something felt off to him. "Were you with Sam?" jealousy laced her tone, "Wait, I thought I saw your car drive out from the parking lot before I entered the lobby."

"Oh that was Shelby, it was getting late and we drove here in my car, lent it to her so she can go home. Sam sorta interrupted us, so Sam and I have just been talking. Anyway, I'm tired. Goodnight girls." Freddie turned and went inside his apartment leaving Carly confused.

When Sam was sure that Freddie had gone to his room she shrugged and said, "I caught them making out in his old rented room, didn't know he kept it; he turned it into a mini gym with the sand bags, weights and mats, there's even a fridge and a bed."

Carl stood wide eyed in shock, "Making out!?... With Shelby Marx!?..." She exclaimed with her eyes darting from one thing to another. "You said there was a bed… did they uhh… were… were they… did they have their clothes on?" Carly timidly asked avoiding Sam's eyes as she was unable to keep her face from turning scarlet.

Sam snorted and giggled, "Oh they had their clothes on…" She said while nodding, "From the waist down." She teased with a sly grin.

Carly's face by then could match a tomato, and then a pang of jealousy out of nowhere rose up from her chest, "Is Shelby uhhh… Freddie's girlfriend?" She asked looking at her thumbs.

Sam laughed for a moment, "You're gonna have to asked him yourself Carls." She held her hands up in surrender and said, "Hey, not my story to tell cupcake, we can wait for him to finish his weekend workout tomorrow."

Carly huffed out a disappointed breath and stomped her way to her bedroom like a child deprived of sweets, lips pouting and all. Sam followed suit laughing at her best friend's reaction and entertained a passing thought,_ Geez Carly, it takes Freddie trying to move on from you for you to realize you're in love with him. If you only knew what that boy almost did to finally let you go. _She lets out sigh before she follows Carly inside the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder if that was too short for anyone's liking, anyways; drop some reviews and comments on what you think. You're also welcome to add in some insights or ideas on how I should proceed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the positive response. Now this next chapter just popped up, a product of a less than sober mind; stupid mojito mix. Anyways, Viper2858, glad you like it; oh, maybe I could clue her in, not sure if I can bring her in physically though but I'll do my best, well not like this chap I suppose. Again, thanks for the reviews, even drunk me appreciated it and wrote something; a bit comedic but it's something. Anyways, next chapter.**

* * *

Seattle WA

Shay Apartment

June 4, 2011 Saturday

Sam noticed for quite awhile now that Carly has woken up and just sat there on her side of the bed. Since it was a Saturday, Sam kept her eyes shut forcing back some sleep. After a few moments of trying, she heard Carly sniffle, all idea of getting back to sleep left Sam.

Sam slowly opened her eyes, thankful that her head was still on the same side as when she slept last night, which would mean that Carly had her back on her and she won't notice that she too had woken up.

Sam observed Carly for the mean time. Carly's hair was disheveled, like it was her that had been twisting and turning the entire night trying to get comfortable which rarely happened unless her brunette best friend was suffering from a break up. Sam thought for a moment. She hasn't asked her about the deets on her date yet; she opted to do it now.

"Morning Carls, whoa, your hair is a mess. What's up? What happened with your date last night? I want deets." Sam said in a mock demanding tone.

In a quivering voice, Carly answered, "Ohhh, you know. Just the usual date, Steven bought me a smoothie, we talked, can't remember what about. Then he said he needed to go to LA spend some time with his dad, that's for a month if I remember correctly, I don't know I wasn't listening. So we left early cause he had his flight the next morning, which would be today, he walked me up to the lobby, gave him a kiss, he wanted to deepen it but I pulled back when I saw Freddie's car drive out of the parking lot." Carly's tone was dead as she recounted her evening.

"Carly? Cupcake? Would you turn around?" Sam said more a command that a request as she sat up.

Sam wouldn't have believed that it was Carly she was seeing if she hadn't heard her speak a moment ago. "Have you been crying?" Carly nodded in response, "All night?" Carly nodded again. "Why!?" Sam asked although she might already know the answer she's certain Carly would unintentionally deny in 5… 4… 3… 2…

Carly shook her head, "I don't know." She then clutched her chest and took a deep breath, "I feel like I've lost something really important." She said as a tear rolled down her right eye.

"C'mon kiddo, how about you take a ridiculously long shower while I make us some breakfast." Sam offered and Carly was inclined to accept, a ridiculously long shower did sound nice.

Once Carly had closed bathroom door behind her and started the shower, Sam looked at the digital clock Carly had on her bedside table and audibly groaned seeing that just a quarter to eight on a Saturday morning; she didn't plan to wake up until it was about lunch time. She got up and went down stairs to make some breakfast.

"Oh hey morning Spencer, you're up early." Sam greeted upon seeing the artist as she got to the Shay's living room.

"Morning Sam, yeah I wanted to finish this sculpture early for some reason." Spencer said with eyebrows furled, "Oh hey, let me do that, go get started on your morning rituals, you can use my bathroom." He offered when he saw Sam about to make herself and Carly some breakfast.

"Cool, thanks. I'll go get my stuff." Sam said as she ran back up to get some fresh clothes and a towel; she then proceeded to use Spencer's bathroom.

Carly did take Sam's advice to heart as she was in the shower for about two hours whilst Sam had only taken fifteen minutes. The remaining hour and forty-five minutes, Sam used to try and coax Carly out of her bathroom.

Instead of eating breakfast, Spencer had opted to make them some brunch since he needed to go the Seattle Art Museum to add his latest finished sculpture to his gallery.

* * *

A little over after noon that day, while Carly and Sam were lazing around watching some videos that their fans hope to have shown on their web show, they heard a knock on the living room door. "It's open!" Carly called out.

"Hey." Freddie said only poking his head in.

"Hey Freddie, come in." Carly eagerly invited.

Freddie opened the door wider and revealed that he wasn't alone. "Shelby wanted to come by and hangout." He said.

Seeing Shelby with Freddie took Carly by surprise, her eyes grew wide for a moment until Shelby greeted them, "What up Carly, Sam." Shelby greeted with a wave as Freddie leads her in.

"Hey hey." Sam casually greeted as she turned when she recognized the voice that had greeted her and Carly. "Glad to see you're fully clothed this time Shelbs." She teased with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Shelby chuckled, "Oh well, Freddie made up for it with an intense match this morning so I guess I'm good for now." She said with a devious grin.

Sam snorted and shook her head; she turned back her attention to what she was watching on the kitchen counter monitor. Carly remained wide eyed with shock, which was not lost to everyone in the room.

Freddie cleared his throat, "Carls, I'm gonna go up and check up on our server." This got Carly's attention. "You cool hanging out here?" He turned to ask Shelby.

"Yup." Shelby answered as she flopped on the sofa.

Freddie nodded and proceeded to the stairs.

Carly snapped back to reality just as Freddie disappeared climbing up the stairs to the next floor. She wanted to talk to Freddie but she couldn't figure out what to talk about. So she just slowly turned back to what she and Sam were watching.

After a moment, Sam called out to Shelby without turning her attention from the monitor, "So Shelby, what did you mean by the _intense match _you had with Freddie this morning?" she asked with a hint of teasing from her voice, not directed at their fighter friend, but she hoped it would get to Carly.

Shelby chuckled and stood up from the couch to join them at the kitchen counter but stood facing them on the other side. "Oh you know, just some sparring, you did interrupt us _in the heat of the moment_ last night." She smiled deviously hinting that she got Sam's intention for the question.

Carly who was listening in immediately turned bright red on the cheeks when she couldn't help but picture out in her head what Shelby just said.

Shelby noticing Carly's immediate reaction feigned ignorance and asked, "Whoa, what's up Carly? Do you have a fever or something?" She asked as she placed the back of her on the brunette's forehead.

"Ah no, I'm fine… just some uh…" Carly said, lost for words unable to make up an excuse just cleared her throat, "So, you and Freddie…" she piped up rather forced.

Shelby beamed, "Yup, me and him." She then turned to Sam, "What are you watching?"

Sam chuckled, amused at how Shelby got a hint of her plan, "Just some videos our fans sends us hoping that it might make it in the show."

"Hmmm. Hey, you guys did that look-alike show a couple years back right?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" the blonde asked back.

"You'll love this; it's really creepy how much we look almost identical, search for a Tori Vega on 'TheSlap' or 'SplashFace'."

Sam did as Shelby instructed and immediately clicked on Tori Vega's video with the most views, "What? No way! Dude, you two are like twins!" Sam exclaimed and laughed along with Shelby; Carly who had cooled down from the sudden heat she felt earlier joined in the laughter.

"Hey, here are some of this Tori girl's tagged pics, man I still can't believe how you two look so much alike; are you sure you don't have a long lost twin sister Shelby?" Sam asked while she browsed around Tori's 'TheSlap' profile.

Shelby shook her head, "Nope, I'm pretty sure I'm the only girl in the family."

"Oh look, this Rex guy just tagged a photo of Tori with... Holy Chizz!" Sam turned to Carly beside her, "Isn't that your boyfriend Steven?"

Carly shook her head, "No, it can't be… Steven's in LA…" she weakly said.

"Ahhh… Carly? Tori lives in LA, it says so right here on her profile, see? She goes to Hollywood Arts." Said Shelby, she had gone around the counter to look at the photo that had surprised Sam.

"No, that doesn't mean anything. Maybe they're just friends, that photo doesn't mean they're more than friends." Carly rambled out.

"Carls… would you look at how close those two are. You have to face it Carly, Steven might be cheating on you." Sam insisted.

Shelby felt that the web show hosts are about to get into an argument as she observed Carly and Sam. And even though she's a mixed martial arts fighter, conflict without sport rarely appeals to her, especially between best friends such as these two. "At least try to be open to possibilities Carly; how about you try calling him up." Shelby interjected with an agreeing nod from Sam.

Carly eyed the female fighter for a moment, she can understand what Freddie sees in her but that's hardly the point at the moment. "mmmk" she pulls out her phone and dials Steven number.

Carly is answered by voicemail. She drops the call without leaving a message. "No answer," she said with a sad look on her eyes.

Sam turns to walk up the stairs. "Where are you going?" asked Carly, confused at the blonde's sudden action.

"To tell Freddie about Steven possibly cheating on you," Sam nonchalantly said.

"Why?" Carly asked, while Shelby opted to take over on looking up some more photos of Tori.

"So that we can tag team on Steven if I can prove that he's cheating on you," Sam flippantly said then bolted up the stairs.

It took Carly a few seconds to process what Sam had said, "What... Sam! What's that supposed to mean!?" she asked as she tries to catch up with Sam up the stairs toward their iCarly studio.

* * *

When Carly reaches their studio, she finds it locked with Sam's back leaning against the glass door, "SAM! OPEN UP!" she screams to the blonde on the other side of the door. She then realizes that it's no use. Carly had forgotten that they had soundproofed their studio entirely when they had one noise complaint from an elderly couple who they later found out that the complaint wasn't directed to their activities during their web show and good ol' Lewbert just happened to have conveniently mixed things up.

Since screaming proved useless. Carly settled on banging the wooden part of the door with her fist. Sam pointedly ignores her barrage of assault on the door; Carly can see that Sam is having a casual conversation with Freddie, and as she expected, whatever her male best friend is feeling about the news of Steven possibly cheating on her, it's completely unreadable from Freddie's face. If she knew any better, Carly would even say that Freddie didn't seem to care about her that much anymore.

Then there must have been something about what Sam said but Carly could swear she saw Freddie stiffen for a fraction of a second and a flash of anger on his chocolate brown orbs that sent shivers down her spine, the only emotion she'd seen from his eyes ever since they became cold, uncaring and guarded. But as soon as it came it's gone the next.

Carly crossed her arms and stood fuming, she doesn't know what Sam and Freddie are talking about inside. Finally Freddie gestures a hand toward Carly standing outside, clearly trying to convince Sam to open the door. Sam relented; she unlocks and opens the door.

"Hey, Carly. What's Shelby doing downstairs?" Freddie greets and asked, as if on cue, the elevator starts up and opens up to reveal the female fighter inside.

Carly mentally kicks herself all over for forgetting about the elevator.

"Hey hey, you called?" Shelby said with a bright smile, "Can't find any more photos of Tori with err, well your boyfriend. So we have only that photo to go by."

"And I'm telling you that it's enough evidence, I say we buy roundtrip tickets for LA, a few hours should be enough to track down Steven and give him the beating of a lifetime." Sam argued.

Freddie chuckles, "Sam, be nice. Carls, have you tried calling Steven?" he said in an even tone.

Carly's eyebrows furled, Freddie's tone sounded normal but laced with concern for her and an emotion she's not familiar with coming from the tech producer being directed at Steven.

"Uhm, yeah. No answer. Look guys, I'm sure there's nothing going on with Steven and that girl Tori." Carly said.

"Ok. But call him again later." Freddie said almost insisted, "Anyway, I was done working on the server about five minutes before Sam came in, you guys up for some Smoothie?"

Carly is surprised by Freddie's invitation; somehow it felt like old times, like the old Freddie she's been missing.

"Your treat?" Sam hopefully asked with a wide grin.

Freddie smirked, "Sure, it's been awhile. Lead the way." He said holding a hand out towards the elevator.

Carly timidly follows after Sam into the elevator while Shelby and Freddie made their way towards the back of the elevator. She knows she shouldn't be listening in on their conversation but she can't help it if their words just so happens to find their way into her ears.

"You know, we could have done something worthwhile with your extra five minutes." Shelby whispered into Freddie's ear when she turned around to face the iCarly tech.

Freddie let out a slow breath onto Shelby's neck, knowing how it turns the fighter's knees into jelly; he holds her by the waist while she grabbed on to his shoulder, "Shelby, stop teasing when you can't back it up." he whispered in a husky velvety voice which only intensified the effects of his breath hitting her neck.

Shelby lets out a sound between a moan and a whimper, "You'll pay for this later Freddie, tonight I'm on t…"

Carly couldn't make out Shelby's last word when the elevator dinged indicating they've reached their apartment building's ground floor.

"Whoa Carly, you're as red as a tomato!" Sam exclaimed when she turned to Carly after the elevator door opened.

"Well… I uh… I was… uhm…" Carly stuttered out words, unable to form an excuse with them.

Sam snorted out a chuckle, "I know cupcake." She then turns to Shelby and Freddie, who were halfway through fixing their intimate stance, "Tune down the Porn lines next time, will you, we have a minor here. Geez… " Sam said in a mock annoyed tone.

Freddie smirked while Shelby breathed deeply and smiled warmly at Sam and Carly. "C'mon, let's have those Smoothies so I can cool down." Shelby said as she grabs Carly and Sam by their arms to lead them out of the building and towards the Groovy Smoothie. Freddie chuckled and shook his head as he followed suit.

* * *

**Oh, same drill guys. Drunk me wasn't too particular on his punctuation and grammar. Now I gotta sleep off this pounding headache. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, I would like to thank you for your reviews on that last chapter. Hope you enjoy this next one :)**

* * *

Ever since that afternoon at the Groovy Smoothie, and with Freddie spending his time with them again if not at the gym, Carly felt the emptiness she has been feeling slowly disappear. She doesn't know, or doesn't want to admit why, but having him back made her feel complete and contented, just like old times; minus his and Sam's bickering at every turn. Sure he's still got everything locked and boarded up inside but his presence alone is enough for Carly; she can't deny that she'd missed him terribly. Though there are one or two, possibly three added changes that Carly came to terms with in the course of that week, Shelby hung around them now since Carly had inquired about the fighter and her best friend's relationship. Shelby with the help of Sam tried to explain to Carly about her and Freddie's unique relationship; needless to say Carly wore a shade of crimson every time she looked at Freddie, who only chuckled and smirked at her reaction.

Second was, Carly loved Sam and Freddie's visibly new dynamic and thankful that they seem to have worked out what had transpired during the lock-in.

Added bonus was, now their web show is a lot easier to handle and didn't take up too much of their time. They realized how much time they lost before just because of Sam and Freddie's constant bickering and endless arguments over things that don't concern them. They shared a hearty laugh about it when Sam flippantly joked about it during their Thursday rehearsal.

* * *

Seattle, WA

iCarly studio

June 10, 2011

After their recent web show that Friday night, Freddie commended Brad's great work when he 'purposely' forgot to prepare some programs needed for that specific show and the latter took initiative knowing that Freddie had his hands full with camera work and the girls' props.

"Hey Freddie," Called Brad after finishing up the after show maintenance and check-up if everything went smoothly, "I need to ask you about something. But it's not part of the show."

Freddie walked up towards his tech cart where Brad is, "Yeah, what's up?"

"I found this photo on 'TheSlap' last Wednesday; I thought it was hilarious when Shelby said she has a real life doppelganger and I couldn't agree more but … Isn't that Carly's boyfriend beside Shelby's look alike?" Brad asked and continued on to answer Freddie's unasked question, "I met the guy last Friday after the show and I don't usually pry but you guys are my friends," Freddie nodded urging him to go on, "So I asked a friend of mine that goes to Hollywood arts and he confirmed that this guy Steven, is Tori's boyfriend for about three months now." Brad finishes with a wary expression.

"Hmmm," Freddie contemplated for a moment and said, "Carls? Have you called Steven again since Saturday?"

Sam turned to Freddie and back to Carly after what their tech producer said, "Oh, yeah, I haven't nagged you about that haven't I?"

She ignores Sam's jibe and answers Freddie, "Uhh, no. must have slipped my mind. It's been a long week you know…" Carly said, "Is Shelby coming over tonight?" attempting to change the subject. Truth is; she just wanted to avoid anything that's concerned about her relationship. Having Freddie back was enough to take her mind off of thinking about the possibility of her boyfriend cheating on her, in fact she would have forgotten about it had they not reminded her about it now.

As if always on cue or just in tuned to people expecting her, the elevator dinged and the door rose up revealing their fighter friend, "Hey hey people… your brother let me in Carls; I watched the entire show downstairs." Shelby said and laughed when Carly threw her a concerned look. "I didn't wanna disturb the show…" she shrugged her shoulders as she walked towards Freddie and Brad by the tech cart.

"Hey! You found her! See? Freaky Doppelganger, am I right?" Shelby said when she looked at the photo on Freddie's laptop monitor.

Sam groaned to get their attention, "C'mon let's get back to the subject, Carls; try calling Steven now."

Carly huffed, knowing she can't avoid the subject forever; she reluctantly takes out her phone and dials her boyfriend's number. Again she is answered by voicemail, "Still nothing, look I'm sure he's just busy doing something…" she said after dropping the call. Now that the issue of Steven possibly cheating on her is on the forefront of her mind, she can't help but worry that Sam might be right.

Sam groaned in frustration and said, "Busy cheating on you!" she then avoids Carly's gaze when her brunette best friend glared at her, "Sorry. Look, I suggest we drive down to LA and see for ourselves. Who's up for a road trip?"

Shelby who had taken over on Freddie's laptop to look something up; timely interjected "I agree with Sam, and we're in luck, there's going to be a party at Kenan Thompson's house this weekend and Hollywood arts students are definitely going to be there. Maybe we'd run into Steven _if _he really is cheating on you with Tori."

Carly, as much as she wanted to, couldn't disagree with Shelby's logic and just relented to Sam's idea. But she did voice out one concern, "What if people recognize us there?" she asked, "_If _Steven is cheating on me, it wouldn't matter if we can't catch him. He'll know we're there before we even find him."

Sam chuckled, "Oh Carly…" she said while shaking her head, "We're going to LA, if people recognize you or tell you 'hey you're from iCarly', just say 'yeah, I get that a lot'. But if they mention another name for example, they see Shelby and assume she's Tori…" Sam looked to Shelby hoping to draw in on her point.

Shelby didn't disappoint, "I will play along! C'mon it will be fun!"

Brad couldn't hold back his amazement, "Sam! You're a genius!" he fist bumped Freddie when the latter held out a fist beside him.

Sam gave a gentleman's bow, "I try my good man… I try." She said smirking.

Freddie clapped his hands together, "Awesome! It's about eight thirty right now, I give everybody an hour to pack what they need and meet back here. We should be on the road by nine forty-five; if we drive fast with two cars we should be able to make the trip in about sixteen to eighteen hours." He instructed.

Carly stood shocked when the decision was made just like that. Freddie and Brad did some last minute check-up on their equipment; then Brad called his mom as he walked out of the studio and down to the Shay living room to bid Carly's older brother good bye for now as he goes home to pack some clothes and some other necessities.

"C'mon Carls, pack your stuff while I explain to Spencer the situation and ask him to drive us there." Sam said as she gently shoves Carly to encourage some movement on her.

Carly snaps back into the present, something familiar she felt for Freddie earlier had distracted her for a moment, she obediently follows Sam's instructions and packs her things while her blonde best friend talks with her brother.

It barely took Carly fifteen minutes and she's done packing. She sits on her bed with her legs stretched and her back rested on the headrest. She fiddles with the bracelet Steven gave her, he said that it was a one of kind bracelet for a one of kind girl, 'Carly', her name engraved on to it. If it is proven that Steven really is cheating on her, then that'd only spell a break up, she should be worrying a lot more; but oddly enough she seems to be half-heartedly welcoming the idea.

Carly doesn't notice when the door to her room opens and closes until, "Knock knock…" Shelby said as she beamed at Carly.

"Hi Shelby, aren't you coming? I thought you'd gone home to pack as well." Carly said.

"No need, I have an emergency duffle bag with clothes and other necessities stashed inside Freddie's car." She flippantly answered.

Carly brow furled with innocent confusion, "What for?" she asked.

Shelby chuckles, "Sometimes I spend the night when we uh… you know. Shh, his mom doesn't know."

Heat rises up to Carly's cheeks and neck, "Oh… I… no, I won't tell Mrs. Benson." She blurted out when she couldn't think of anything to say.

Shelby cuffs her mouth with one hand to stifle a fit of laughter, "It's really cute every time you turn as red as a tomato like that Carly…" she studies Carly's expression and after a moment, "You realize he's never really gotten over you right?"

"Who?" asked Carly, even if she already knows who Shelby is referring to but doesn't have the courage to admit it.

Shelby shook her and smiled apologetically, "It's not my place to tell, but something tells me that you already know who I'm talking about."

Carly looks down and nods.

Just then there's a knock on her bedroom door, "Carly? Are you packed and ready?" Spencer asked from the other side.

"Yes Spencer! Where's Sam?"

"She's downstairs, you should eat something before we leave." Spencer said as he walked in when Shelby opted to open the door, "I'll load your bag in the car. Oh hey Shelby, we got Spaghetti tacos, you girls should get something to eat."

"Yup thanks, c'mon Carls, before Sam eats all the food up." Shelby said ushering Carly down the stairs to their kitchen.

When Carly and Shelby got to the kitchen, whilst Spencer proceeded to load Carly's and Sam's bag into their SUV, they are greeted with prepared plates with untouched meals on them and a glass of Wahoo punch each. Carly stares at Sam for a moment but Shelby went ahead and ate her spaghetti tacos.

Sam looks up to Carly, "What? I can be nice hours before a beat down." She jokingly said.

"Sam! We won't know yet if you have to beat my boyfriend down until we actually get there and prove that he's really cheating."

"Carly, would you c… I mean would you lighten up. I was just joking, geez." Sam said as she playfully scowled at Carly.

The brunette web show host cheers up and eats her meal.

Brad came knocking on the Shay apartment door with fifteen minutes to spare, he apparently had a Gibby in tow also packed for their road trip, "Hey, Freddie texted me; said we're going on a road trip. Man, it feels like forever since I got to hang out with that guy."

"Glad to be missed Gibbs," Freddie said as he exited his apartment with a sports bag. The three of them entered the Shay apartment, "All set?"

"Yup, I've loaded their bags in the car. Let's use this elevator to get down to the parking lot." Spencer answered.

When their party gets to the parking lot, "Sitting arrangements, Gibbs you ride with Spencer, Carly and Brad; you're third spare driver so get some sleep." Freddie instructed, "Sam, you're with us." He said indicating him and Shelby.

"No chizz Fredward, someone's got to pry the two of you apart or we'd never get there in time for the party." Sam teased while the two shrugs it off and laughs with the blonde. "Hang on; I'll get my bag from the SUV."

When Sam got to Freddie's car, and everyone was settled in at the Shay's SUV, they headed off. Their drive to LA ran smoothly, there were three capable drivers on each car; Spencer, Brad and Gibby on the SUV. Freddie suggested they divide the approximate eighteen hour drive evenly and they would pair off for their shifts. Freddie and Spencer took the first six hours, Sam switched with Freddie for second while Brad took over at the SUV, and Sam had Brad take lead. Since Freddie and Spencer covered a quarter more than the distance expected, and the second pair did the same, Shelby suggested they stop and grab a bite to eat since they're only about four hours away from LA when it was her turn on the wheel.

Turns out their stop did them some good as they got to LA three hours ahead of their expected time of arrival. They got two hotel rooms on a hotel nearby where Kenan Thompson's party will be held. They took the extra time to rest up a bit more, and besides, nobody goes to a party right when it starts.

* * *

Los Angeles, Ca

Freddie, Brad, Gibby and Spencer's hotel room

June 11, 2011 7:30pm

Shelby knocks on the boys' hotel room across their own. Freddie opens the door, "Hey, we were thinking we should get something to eat before going to that party, I'm pretty sure there's only going to be drinks and chips there." Shelby said.

"Sure. Carly and Sam still getting dolled up in there?" Freddie asked as he dried his damp hair with his towel. He's already on his black jeans and fitting black shirt.

"You should wear your hair down, it should help make you look less recognizable, plus it looks good on you." Shelby suggested.

Freddie smirked, "Thanks, what are Carly and Sam's cover gonna be if they're recognized?"

"Oh, this is perfect. You know Miranda Cosgrove from Drake and josh where she plays Megan?" Shelby asked as she headed for Freddie's laptop on the coffee table. Freddie nodded and she continued, "Turns out she's around our age and well, take a look…"

Freddie snorted out a short chuckle, "Well she sure came in handy. What about Sam?"

"She figured a slight change of image would go a long way. They should be done by now, wanna see?"

"Yeah, c'mon." he said as he grabbed Shelby's hand, she stood up and led them across the hall.

"Hey, how's the makeover going?" Freddie asked as he entered the girls' hotel room. "Wow, Sam. You look like Melanie!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "No chizz Sherlock, we're twins remember? Wait, I thought you didn't believe she was real." She said after a moment of realization.

"I found her number on my phone a week after that 'date' we had. Called her up to apologize, but I guess I never got around to telling you. Lots of crazy things happened on that year remember?"

Sam searched her memories of the previous two years, "Oh… right… Crazy Nora, Nevel, crazy Nora again, or was it webicon first? Never mind, I don't care." She waves her hand to dismiss it and they both chuckle. "Wait, why didn't you ask Mels out again? You know she liked you right?"

"Hmmm? Sam… we discussed this, what I said to you… applies to her as well, she is your twin sister after all."

Shelby who was now lying on the bed with her arms raised up causing her shirt to lift up a bit joined in the conversation, "C'mon, Sam; you should know how much Freddie cares for the ones that matters to him."

Sam looked back to Freddie; he just shrugs his shoulders saying that it's no big deal. "Thank you, for you know…" she timidly says but Freddie nods indicating he understood. "Carly! Would you come out now, you know you already look great." Sam called after a moment towards their bathroom.

As Sam contemplated and then called Carly to come out of the bathroom, Freddie lay across Shelby; his head using her bare abdomen as a pillow.

"Hey none of that!" Sam exclaimed when she turned back to Freddie and Shelby.

Shelby held her hands up in surrender, "What? We're innocent!" she said in a mock guilty tone, they both chuckled.

Carly had gotten somewhat used to her techie best friend and fighter friend's unique friendship that she casually walks towards the two to show them her cover look for the party. She stoops over to show Freddie the makeover even if he would see her upside down. "So, how is it?" she asked.

Freddie smirks, "If I were Josh, I'd probably be begging you right now saying 'Please don't hurt me Megan'."

Carly beams and straightens up, "Good to know."

Shelby sits up causing Freddie to rise and sit up as well, "Let's get going; we don't wanna be too fashionably late." She said.

"Yeah, let me just grab my jacket and text Spencer to just wait for us at the lobby, they went out earlier to wander around." Freddie said as he crossed the hall to their hotel room.

* * *

**A/N: to Viper2858, That's probably the best way I could sneak Melanie in. hope you liked it, I may be able to sneak her in again on later chaps as I properly wrap this up.**

**As always reviews and insights are most welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey2x, Thanks for keeping your enthusiasm guys; I didn't really think too much on this fic when I started it, but listening to 'Pierce the Veil' and 'Sleeping with Sirens', there songs just kinda fit in for me. So here's another chapter. Hope you like this one. oh and PD31, I'll take that into account, there's something there that peaked an inspiration, anyways, Stay tuned.**

* * *

Los Angeles, Ca

Kenan Thomson's house

June 11, 2011

"Ok… so who's up first? Since we obviously can't go in there together." Carly asked as they walked to their destination, Kenan Thompson's house party.

"Shelby and I will take point." Freddie said. "Gibbs, Spence. You guys are frequently seen on the show, but I doubt people would take their time recognizing faces when that's already happening." Freddie pointed out, when they came in view of the house party on full swing. People were running around in the cold on their swimsuits, two African-American descent chasing a guy in a panda suit holding a tennis racket, understanding why the panda would be running; the two guys chasing him, one's holding a golf club and the other a baseball bat.

"Brad, fill Carly and Sam in once you get inside. See you in a few." Freddie said as he and Shelby walked ahead towards the party.

Carly and Sam had their brows furrowed, confused by Freddie's vague instruction to Brad. They both look at their blonde intern; he's wearing a look of worry and concern, directed mostly at Carly.

"I'll tell you guys inside, c'mon, Freddie should have their attention by now if they're still sober enough to look at a face." Brad said ushering the two girls towards the party while Spencer and Gibby went to find their own way in.

* * *

"Uhmm, Brad? Aren't we going to help look for my possibly cheating boyfriend?" Carly asked when Brad led her and Sam to an empty room inside the house.

"There's no need. Listen, I have a friend that goes to Hollywood Arts, he even has a few classes with Tori. Carly, I'm sorry but Steven is cheating on you. No, that's not even accurate; he's been playing you and Tori. Do you know how long he's been in a relationship with Tori?" Brad asked in an even careful tone.

Carly shook her head.

"About three months." Brad said flatly.

Carly's eyes glossed with tears but they didn't drop, "But that's how long we've been…"

"Yes, you're only ahead of Tori by a few days." Brad turned to where Sam had remained silent when he saw the blonde start to quickly move towards the door, "Sam, don't." he said with a stern tone as he blocked the only exit from the room.

Sam narrowed her eyes and looked at the taller teenager menacingly, "Move, before I make you move." She said in an even, yet menacing tone.

"Not yet, we'll wait here for now." Brad said as he stood his ground without the slightest hint of hesitation.

Sam eyed Brad for moment, "Fine. Carls? You good?" She asked without turning.

Carly's silence caused Sam to turn and look at her best friend. Carly sat herself on a nearby chair, eyes glistened with unshed tears, and she stared at nothing in particular.

"Carly?" Sam warily approached her best friend.

"No… I… I… have to go… I need to talk to Fre…" Carly stuttered out before her tears came streaming down.

Minutes ticked by as Sam and Brad helplessly watched Carly quietly sob. Sam wanted to comfort Carly but all she could think about at the moment was how she was going to introduce Steven to a world of pain, which hardly qualifies as comforting words. So she settled on holding Carly, letting her cry all her tears out as she leaned on her shoulder.

It may have only been fifteen minutes, but to Sam, it was the longest fifteen minutes of her life. Being helpless, lost for words, unable to even utter a single word of comfort, she's only left hoping that being there is enough. Carly's sobs eventually died down, she wiped her eyes dry, cleaned her smudged make-up and just sat lost in her thoughts.

"Sam? I really messed up didn't I?" Carly asked in soft even voice, after a moment of reverie.

Sam furrowed her brows as she processed Carly's question, "Carly Shay… don't you dare blame this on yourself." She said in a stern tone.

Carly gently lifted her head up from Sam's shoulder, "No, it's not that." she wore a sad and defeated expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I waited too long, I watched him slowly moving on. When he dated other girls, that's when I thought that he's truly moved on, that I'd lost my chance. When I met Steven, he reminded me of him; charming, smart, caring, not much of a gentleman but I figured, I've already lost Freddie. Settling for a guy like him was the closest I was going to get." Carly said with each word laced with the sadness she's feeling.

Sam knew who Carly was talking about before she had mentioned his name. "Carls, you didn't mess up. You wanted to make sure, like Freddie wanted to make sure when he broke up with you so you both could wait until his casts were off." She said, reassuring her best friend.

"Why did I have wait? I could have told him after his casts were off. Why did I even let him break up with me? We could have kept our relationship and just put it on hold until the 'hero worship' wore off and his casts were removed."

"There's nothing we can do to change what's been done Carls… Look, I know it's not my place to say and he'll probably hate me for telling you but considering everything that's happened..." Sam wore a look of guilt on her face, it's her not her secret to tell and even if Freddie didn't explicitly tell her not to reveal this to anyone else, sometimes one should just have to understand that some things are implied considering the gravity of what could have happened but didn't.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked. She didn't like the look Sam has on her face and the worry and guilt that she felt from the blonde as she said it.

Sam took a moment to gather her thoughts, construct what she needed to tell in a way that won't overwhelm Carly. "Freddie… He… never got over you, he waited but he didn't want to ask you outright thinking he might fall back to old times, when it was just him crushing on you; he didn't want to pressure you. Trying to date other girls… he was trying to numb the pain, realizing that you only did just love him for what he did…"

"But I did… I did love him, I do love him… I just…" Carly interrupted.

Sam put a reassuring hold on Carly's shoulder, "I know, I know. It's just that, you have to understand Carls, that's how Freddie saw it and like I said, he didn't want to pressure you, pester you like he did when we were younger. So, when you got together with Steven; that's when he decided to let you go, but couldn't. And during the lock-in, he thought of only one way he could do so he could just 'move on'…" she let a single tear that had been begging for release roll down her right eye.

"What was Freddie gonna do Sam?" Carly asked in horror, she has an idea of what Sam was going to say but she needed confirmation it nonetheless.

Sam breathed deep to calm her nerves and heavily sighed, "We could have lost him Carls, if you and Freddie weren't running around trying to find ways to get me alone with Brad…" Sam pointed her thumb at their intern as she had her back on him while the latter stood quietly listening to Sam as he recalled from his own point of view what Freddie had planned that night; how he made sure to double check the lock of the access door to the roof top, how he too ran around on the pretense of taking a break just to make sure his project partner is still with his best friends and if he ever lose sight of him to immediately tell anyone that mattered to the young tech producer in hopes of stopping him, and how relieved he was when Freddie didn't go through with the plan and he asked him to just delete any evidence of its' existence with the reassurance that he's just outside the room they were working on getting some fresh air.

Carly nodded, fear for what could have been had they not have any distractions that night evident on her glossy deep brown orbs. Her thoughts ran a thousand miles a minute with vivid images of a lifeless Freddie clutched tightly in her arms as she too wished for her own heart to just stop, then she remembers that one image of him after he had pushed her out of the way an oncoming taco truck; she instinctively clutches her chest as if to keep one particular organ from breaking into a thousand tiny pieces. She internally regretted crying all her tears out for Steven when he never did deserve it; Carly settled on taking calming deep breaths.

* * *

Carly and Sam sat in silence while Brad stood sentinel by the door; he can't have Sam bolting out of the room to hunt down Steven when Carly needs her more.

Just then, a series of knocking reverberated through the door, and then a female voice quite harshly said from the other side, "I don't care if you are bent over or on top of each other! I'm opening the door in ten, two, one… too late I'm already in…"

Brad had stepped aside after hearing the warning of a familiar voice, while Carly and Sam were just surprised by the bluntness and abrupt entrance of a pale-skinned, raven-haired beauty.

She stood with her arms crossed over her chest as she quickly took in with recognition the presence of Carly and Sam in the room. A devious grin crawled into her facial features, she then turns around and calls out by the door, "VEGA! Over here!"

They didn't have to wait long, even though they already have a pretty good idea on who the raven-haired beauty in gothic themed clothing had called, they were still taken aback at how pronounced the resemblance to their fighter friend was when Tori Vega came jogging in as if there was going to repercussions if she didn't come sooner.

Carly and Tori locked eyes for a few seconds, taking in the features of the other. Tori now knew for certain that what her counterpart had said was true. But of course her pale friend would be able to gloat about it in the most 'colorful' way possible.

"Well, your better-half was right after all." The raven-haired teen said with a triumphant smirk, "Now Tori, tell me. How does it feel to have a hand in breaking a famous internet celebrity's heart?"

Tori rolled her eyes to hide the fact that her pale friend's words did sting, "Jade, not now." She said in an annoyed tone.

Sam had an eyebrow raised, while Carly sat wide eyed as they watched the exchange between Tori and Jade. Jade held up her smirk knowing she's going to enjoy getting under Tori's skin to her heart's content.

"Jade be nice," Brad said and gave a silent greeting in the form of a smile.

Jade took notice of her boyfriend's Seattleite friend, "Brad, glad to see you again." She greeted in a pleasant way that made Tori beside her blink and gawk at her friend which earned her, "What? I'm only mean to dumb people."

Brad snorted out a chuckle and Jade glared at him and said, "You know it still creeps me out that you don't have a last name right?" Brad just shrugs his shoulders. Jade smirks when she sees Tori walk towards Carly.

"Carly, I'm so sorry… I honestly didn't know Steven already had girlfriend when I met him three months ago…"

Carly looks at Tori and gives her fighter friend's counterpart a weak but genuine smile, "It's ok… we were both played… probably got caught up with his sweet talks and…" she looks at Tori's wrist, "well gifts… I see you got a 'one of kind bracelet' or whatever as well." She said unable to hold back a bit of venom that laced her words.

Tori takes half a step back at hearing Carly's venom laced words, but she quite relieved that the web show host's words aren't directed to her but to their mutual 'sorry excuse for a boyfriend' or ex-boyfriend rather.

Sam chose that time to voice out what she has been itching to do they arrived, "Well? What are you ladies waiting for? Let's go rip the bastard apart!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth Blondie," Jade said with a smirk that doesn't quite reach her eyes that would cause anyone to have a cold shiver run up and down their spine.

"Ladies first," Brad said seeing as the four may have varying resolve but they probably wouldn't hesitate to gouge his eyes out if he so much as tries to stop them now like he did with Sam earlier.

* * *

**I wonder if that was rather short. Anyways, same drill; Comments and reviews as well as some suggestions are also welcome. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey2x, here's another update. hope I didn't take too long. Now, I apologize in advance if the fight scene is too short, and I don't wanna give anything away so on with the chapter. :)**

* * *

Jade, led Carly, Sam and Brad to where she and Tori had left Steven with their Hollywood Arts friends; after getting over the shock at meeting another Tori, which she would have loathed until the singer's look alike spoke in a dignified, seeming laid back, and in Jade's opinion not the usual nasally tone.

Carly and Tori walked side by side in silence since Sam had fallen back to ask Brad a few questions.

"So, is Goth girl your contact?" Sam asked with a barely held off interest etching in the surface.

Brad furrowed his brows trying to catch Sam's meaning, "Hmmm?... No, her boyfriend is, we go way back." He answered, thinking nothing more of it.

"Oh, that's right; I forgot you weren't at Ridgeway during middle school." Sam said as she nodded and smirk as she caught up with Carly.

When they got to the room where the main party seemed to be at, Carly, Sam and Brad spots their fighter friend Shelby having an animated conversation with an African-American descent holding a baseball bat, a petite flaming red head with a weird head gear that's being pat on the head like a pet by a long haired good-looking teen.

Jade made her way towards the long-haired guy beside the red head and said something close to his ear as the music was quite loud. The long haired teen nodded and looked up from his girlfriend and spots his Seattleite friend and waves.

Brad took that as an invitation to come and walk up to them, so he leads Carly and Sam through the mass of slightly tipsy teens on the make shift dance floor, "Carly, Sam. This is Beck, the friend I was telling you about." He introduced. "Beck, meet two-thirds of iCarly."

Carly and Sam waves in a sort of salute fashion as did Beck. Carly then turns to Shelby who was amused at flicking the forehead of a puppet perched on its puppeteer's arms.

"Shelby! Where's Freddie? I thought he was w…" Carly asked but didn't quite finish when they heard breaking of glass, probably beer bottles, followed by an all too familiar voice though shouted.

"SAY THAT AGAIN BENSON!" Steven shouted as he had apparently shoved Freddie to the dancing crowd still holding up their beer bottles. The ones impacted with Freddie dropped their bottles and stumbled as they lost their balanced while the tech producer easily regained his own.

The crowd cleared and the music volume lowered, leaving the two teenagers about five feet from each other. Steven appeared to be seething over something with an insulted look on his face; whereas Freddie seemed to be grimly chuckling at a sick joke.

"Aw. C'mon Carson. I was just saying that usually 'an apple doesn't fall far from the tree' and you obviously took after your father seeing as you have a girlfriend in both states that you live in." Freddie stated with arms held up to his sides and shrugs his shoulders. Unable to respond he continued on, "Now, I was curious. Keeping a steady girlfriend on each state, was it because you _truly _have feelings for them? Or was it just so you could satisfy and relieve your blue balls?" He asked in a taunting tone but with a very convincing innocent expression on his face.

At that point, Steven had visibly swept the room looking to see the magnitude of his humiliation; he saw Carly and Tori standing together with their friends, both girls were giving him blank stares while their friends either were wearing a look of disgust, anger, and even a sneer.

"Carly… Tori… I… this is…" Steven stuttered but couldn't go on when his attention is forced back to the iCarly tech producer.

Freddie snorted out a short chuckle, "Nah, save it… those two won't be having anymore of your bull anyway…"

That was it for Steven when he reached the end of his fuse. He closed the distance between him and Freddie in a stride and threw his right fist right at the tech producer's face.

Freddie saw it coming even before the last word of his taunt exited his mouth; side stepping Steven's right fist, he grabs the lankier teenager's wrist and proceeds into a take-down flatly slamming Steven's back into the floor. Still holding Steven's wrist, Freddie turns him to his stomach as he twisted the other's arm, earning a cry of pain, Freddie whispers "You just wasted your free shot." He then gets off of Steven and paced away with another taunt, this time for everyone's benefit, "Get up! I'm not through with you."

The party goers either too intoxicated or simply didn't want to be next of being slammed hard into the floor, just stood by and if it was even possible, gave the two a wider berth.

An anger driven Steven forced himself up on fours, ignoring the pain from his right shoulder from being twisted just a second ago. With a huff of breath, he charges and spears Freddie with his left shoulder.

Half-prepared and half-surprised of Steven's resilience, Freddie braces himself as Steven impacted and pushed him back. Freddie slid back a few steps but eventually stops; he slams his right elbow into the back of Steven's left shoulder causing the other's grip to falter. Freddie knees Steven and straightens him up, grabs a handful of his collar and delivers a series of straight right jabs at Steven's face, then shoves him back to the floor.

Since Steven threw the first punch, Carly had stood frozen as she watched Freddie catch Steven's fist then flips him over and slams him to the ground. She has never seen this side of Freddie, she has never seen him wear this kind of expression, he wore a blank expression but his eyes flash with barely controlled anger. This wasn't the cute wagging his tail puppy love Freddie, this wasn't the Freddie who would sometimes get fed up of Sam's verbal abuse; this wasn't even the Freddie of the past week.

This Freddie scared her, scared her stiff and frozen in place. She couldn't bear to look at him but she can't tear her eyes away. "This isn't good; I don't think he's planning on holding back." Carly hears Shelby say from her left as her fighter friend slowly unzips and removes her leather jacket; indeed Shelby may be the only one qualified to actually fight him off unless the guys gang up on the tech producer which was highly unlikely since the only sober guys in the room are apparently Brad, his Hollywood arts friend and another one they momentarily neglected to introduce; and they seem reluctant to put a stop to Freddie at the moment since they seem to agree with his actions.

Carly watches as Freddie walks toward Steven's form on the floor, groaning in pain, blood trickling from his nose, cut lip and cheek. She can't let this go on, otherwise she might lose Freddie forever if he proceeds, judging from the murderous glint he has in his eyes.

Carly takes a step forward, Sam holds her by the elbow causing her to around, "Carls, don't." Sam said as her face is evident of fear for her best friend.

She smiles weakly at Sam as tears roll down her face; Carly shakes off Sam's hold and runs toward Freddie, locking him into her embrace. "Freddie, stop… please, for me…" She weakly said as she buried her face into his chest.

Freddie freezes on his tracks after hearing Carly's words. Three little words that he's never been able to resist when he was younger, but now they're like sledgehammers that proceeded to break down every wall he'd built around his heart. He takes a deep breath in and breathes out slowly as he holds Carly by the shoulders, leaning slightly into her embrace. He lets her sob as he waited for her to look up to him.

Carly can feel Freddie's intent stare as she savors the moment of having him in her arms. She looks up to meet his eyes, and she no longer sees the anger but what replaced it wasn't all too pleasing either. All the hurt that he's ever felt are radiated from his chocolate brown orbs, and it breaks her heart knowing that she's the cause of most of it, if not all.

As he looked down at Carly, him being a full head taller than his best friend, he's confused as to why she seems to be breaking even as she looks up to him and she tightens her grip on him. Then it dawns on Freddie when he glimpse Steven's lying form on the floor, face bloody and both shoulders possibly sprained if not broken, "Carly… I… I'm sorry," he lets out a deep sigh and gently forces Carly to remove her arms around him.

Carly reluctantly lets go of Freddie, he utters to her another apology but doesn't wait for her response as he slowly heads for the first door he saw. "Would somebody please remove this stain in the room, he's bleeding all over somebody else's floor, and it's probably best if someone calls an ambulance." Freddie announces as he passes Steven who's still lying on the floor.

She turns around only to find Freddie already quite a distance away and all the strength she found to run to him earlier seems to have gone. Carly stood rooted on spot. The party goers seem to have snapped out of it and seem to have taken it as their cue to either leave or have some sense to clean up after their mess.

Shelby approaches Carly, a look of concern etched on her face. As she stood in front of Carly, the web show host leans into her shoulder and sobs. Carly had her hands on Shelby's shoulders to hold herself up while the young fighter stroked her hair. "He… hates me, Shel… I… never seen him… that hurt…" Carly said in between sobs.

Shelby gently stroked Carly's back and hair, "Shhh. No Carly, Freddie doesn't hate you. Give him some time, c'mon, let's go sit down." She said when she spotted an empty clean couch and led them to it.

Meanwhile, Tori took charge of calling an ambulance whilst Jade, Beck and Brad checked up on Steven as they waited for Sam who opted to find something as a makeshift pillow since the guy looked like he got pummeled by a truck and allowed to live while choking on his own blood.

"Somebody lift his head up." Sam instructed as she comes back with a bunch of rolled up towels.

Jade flashes a devious grin and proceeds to gently lift Steven's head up while Sam slid the rolls of towel under; Jade however drops Steven's head when she was certain Sam had arranged the rolls of towels properly, "Oops, my hand slipped; dude you're a heavy the bleeder." She said to the beat up teenager, earning a chuckle from Sam while the boys just stood carelessly by the bar.

Tori approached Jade and Sam as the two stood up after seeing to it that Steven's somewhat comfortable as he revels in pain of his aching body. "Hey, paramedics are on their w…" She didn't get to finish when the front door banged open as Kenan Thompson entered slightly out of breath holding the head of someone's panda suit in one hand and a gold club in the other.

"I finally got him!" Kenan exclaimed as he held up the panda head costume. He paused after realizing that there were relatively less people then when he chased out the guy in a panda suit earlier. "Ok… what did I miss? And why is that guy lying bleeding on the floor?"

Tori's eyes darted to each of her friends and sheepishly responds, "Uhhh… Long story…" she shrugs.

Kenan nodded and took his time to observe the room with a contemplative look, taking in the image of two other girls seated on a couch on the far end of the room, the pale straight-haired girl seemed to be sobbing quietly leaning on the shoulder of the other. Kenan draws conclusion on a hunch, "Hmmm, cheating boyfriend?"

Sam and Jade snorts out their own sounds of disgust and Tori grimaced but nodded, but the other African-American descent with the bat verbally confirmed, "Not quite, this beat up lump on the floor over here had two girlfriends, one for each state. At the same time."

Kenan did a mocking sharp intake of breath, "Oooh, well whoever did that _must have been furious._ I sure don't wanna be you right now." Kenan was about to let out another comment when the paramedics arrived, everyone promptly and politely refused to go with Steven to the hospital under false pretenses.

* * *

A short while after the paramedics had left with Steven; Brad was animatedly chatting with Beck, Jade, Kenan, Tori along with the other Hollywood arts students who were introduced as Andre, the one holding the baseball bat earlier, Cat the flaming red head, and Robbie with his puppet Rex.

Sam walked over towards Shelby and Carly seated on the couch, "Hey, uhhh… Carls, are you ok? Sorry, dumb question." She said, even if it wasn't her attempt at humor, Sam was glad when Carly chuckled.

"Sorry for being like this… Can guys help me clean up? I wanna go look for Freddie." Carly said after wiping off her remaining tears, she stood up as did Shelby. Their fighter friend proceeded to lead them to the bathroom after mouthing to Jade their destination when the raven haired teenager looked toward them when she noticed their movement from across the room.

Jade subtly nodded and turned back to the conversation, but not before catching Tori's bewildered look when she saw the exchange between Shelby and Jade.

* * *

Carly didn't take long cleaning up. Shelby suggested that she'd just remove her make-up entirely and if it's any consolation, the fighter herself doesn't even have make-up at the moment and she looks stunning for a slender girl in plain fitting garments.

When the three of them got out of the bathroom and walked back to main room, they spot Spencer and Gibby entering through the door that Freddie had exited earlier. "Spence, Gibbs, where were you?" Sam asked as they walked to them.

"Oh, we were looking out for these little guys over here." Spencer answered indicating the two kids who were shadowing them, walking close by their side.

"Yeah, do any of you guys know who these kids belong to?" Gibby addressed the question to everyone.

Tori groaned in frustration when she saw the little boy and girl, "TRINA!" she shouted knowing that her dunce of an older sister would hear and proceeded to explain to Spencer and Gibby about the kids while interjecting a 'thank you for keeping watch of them' every chance she gets.

Since the two kids were seemed to be fond of Gibby; he took it upon himself to keep them company at the moment while Spencer warily approaches a hesitant Carly.

"Hey little sis, I take it Freddie took care of Steven?" Spencer asked.

Carly nods as she looks to the floor and rubs her left elbow with her right hand. Spencer gives his little sister a loving embrace, "Thanks Spencer." she said as her brother released her from the hug. "Hey uhmm, did you happen to see Freddie?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, Freddie's back there. That leads to an open Jacuzzi, we didn't get to talk much; looks like he went out there to breathe some fresh air. You can keep him company if you want, Freddie didn't seem to mind me, Gibby and the kids earlier." Spencer said with an encouraging tone.

Carly looks up to her brother to give him a weak smile as gratitude for his encouragement, she then turns to Sam and Shelby who both gave her the same encouragement. She walks toward the door Freddie got out of earlier.

* * *

**Review please. :) I'd like to have your input on how you want the story to flow as I slowly wrap it up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, here it is guys. final chap. tell me what you think. and again thanks for all the reviews and insights, really appreciate it.**

* * *

Carly is greeted with a surprisingly comfortable cold breeze. She finds Freddie leaning on the railing; he seemed to be just taking in the view, unmoving as he breathed calmly. Carly walks towards him, "Hey… uhmm, may I join you?"

Freddie turns toward Carly with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes, "Hey Carls. Yeah sure, I could use some company."

She almost winced when she saw his expression; Carly was however comforted when Freddie's tone sounded that he's genuinely glad to have her as company.

The two shared a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the comfortable breeze. "Carls?" Freddie utters after their moment of comfortable silence.

Carly turns her head towards her best friend standing beside her. A bit disappointed that he's now wearing that reserved and guarded look on his face. "Hmmm?" She hums out not taking her gaze from him.

"I'm sorry for what I said back there; I had no right to assume things about Steven's intention to both you and Tori. But I don't regret what I did." Freddie said with an even tone.

Carly internally winces just listening to her best friend's words, "No Freddie I… you don't have to… I mean…" She lets out sigh at the difficulty of trying to find the right words. "Sam would have gotten to him sooner or later and we both know how untrained Sam is at holding back."

Freddie smirks allowing the humor, "She couldn't have brought butter but there are always plenty of beer bottles in a party, and I'm pretty sure I saw her extra thick sock inside her purse earlier." He said adding to Carly's humor that made the brunette giggle and laugh.

Freddie turns to watch Carly fall into a fit of laugh and giggles, enjoying the sight of that glow in her eyes every time she laughs. It's always the little things about Carly that he finds amusingly lovable. As the brunette calms down from her laughter, she notices that ghost of smile gracing his lips and eyes as he intently looks at her.

They fall back into silence but Carly doesn't take her eyes off of Freddie this time, as he looked out into the view again. "Freddie?" she manages to utter after a couple minutes of deliberation. He responds with a quiet nod urging her to go on. She lets out a deep sigh, "I'm the one who should be apologizing… after your casts were off… I never came to you, to give you my answer if I still wanted to be your girlfriend… but I… wanted to make sure… the 'hero worship' did disappear, but I still felt something for you… I guess I put it off too long without taking you into account, I felt you moving on, pulling away…"

All throughout Carly's talk, Freddie didn't interrupt her but listened intently to each and every word. He then turns and weakly smiles at Carly, "That's not something you need to apologize for Carls. I could have done things differently myself if you really think about it but what's done is done." Freddie said as he wipes a single tear from Carly's eyes before it drops. She leans into his touch as she closed her eyes.

Carly reluctantly snaps back into reality when Freddie removes his palm from her cheeks. Freddie is now facing her, still with that expectant look; knowing that she had something more to say.

Carly stares back lovingly until she realizes that her best friend is waiting for her to say something more, probably to get it all out of her chest. She quickly takes on a guilty expression much like the time when Principal Franklin asked for them to his office without telling them why.

She drops her gaze and fiddles with her thumbs, "You're gonna stare at me like that until I tell you everything aren't you?"

Freddie snorts and smirks at Carly, "Since we're having this heart to heart talk, might as well get on with it right? Now c'mon Carls, I know something else is bothering you." He said soothingly.

Carly reacts instantaneously and tackles Freddie into a tight hug and buries her face into his chest, "Please don't ever think like that again… please don't… I… don't ever want to lose you Freddie…" she said in soft voice, she could have even cried again if she had any tears left for tonight.

Freddie was thrown a little off balance but he immediately steadies himself. He sighs as he knows what Carly is talking about and he proceeds to gently stroke her hair to comfort her, "Sam told you about the lock-in?"

Carly nods but still keeps her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, completely opposite to her own erratic heartbeats.

"I'm sorry. There's no reasonable excuse for what I almost did; all I can do is to promise you that I'll never think that way again."

Carly nods again acknowledging his promise. She breathes a sigh of relief but doesn't let go of her best friend and he doesn't protest either as he just continually gives her back and hair comforting strokes. Carly's heartbeat finally steadies and paces to match Freddie's causing her to get lost in the moment.

"Freddie?" Carly voices out after reveling in the moment, Freddie hums to let her know he is listening. "Is it…" she looks up to him to meet his eyes, "Is it too late for you to love me?" she asks in the sincerest tone she could muster.

Freddie chuckles a bit and smirks, "You asking me out Shay?"

Carly eyes grew wide realizing something upon hearing Freddie's own question, "Oh God… I… sorry… of course you're with Shelby… sorry, I don't know what came over me." She stutters out, but even then she only loosened her grip on Freddie but kept on her embrace.

"Aw Carly, you don't have to worry about me and Freddie." Shelby said after she silently approached the two, noticed only by Freddie, and casually leaning on the railing beside Carly.

Shelby's sudden appearance and words made Carly remove her hold on Freddie, turn around and scream as she took cover behind Freddie fearing for the worst. "Shelby! This isn't… this isn't what it looks like… Freddie's not doing what Steven did… he's uhhh…" Carly stutters out in one breath; she then steps off from behind Freddie, "Oh, just get it over with, please don't hit the face…" She said as she covered her face with both her hands, waiting for the pain to come.

Carly did not expect however to hear the two almost keeling in laughter; Freddie had his back on the railing as he clutched his stomach in laughter while Shelby practically rolled on the tiled floor laughing her head off.

After calming down from their fit, Shelby spoke first, "Carls, you are so adorable!" she said giggling a bit in between. "But seriously though, if you wanna take a shot at Freddie this time then go for it." Shelby added in an encouraging tone without a hint of negativity.

Carly meets Shelby's eyes, "But I don't want to get between you and Freddie." She said in a defeated tone as she looked at them both.

"We always knew where we stood Carls. Our physical relationship aside, we're basically best friends." Shelby said as she stood up and walked towards Carly to lead her back to stand beside Freddie by the railings.

Lost for words, all Carly managed to say was, "Really?"

"Hey you gotta give up the best friend title sometime if you're gonna be his girlfriend." Shelby flippantly said earning a chuckle from Freddie.

"I suppose…" Carly said. "Then Freddie, will you please go out with me…" she said with her puppy dog eyes.

Freddie snorted out a short laugh and smirked, "I don't know, I'm feeling pretty hard to get at the moment…" he said and laughed when he sees Carly wear a defeated expression, "Kidding Carly… geez you'd think I earn a little pay back." With that he took a step away from the railing and held both his hands out for the Shelby and Carly, "Why don't we just enjoy the rest of the party tonight, I think I hear Sam rapping."

"That reminds me! C'mon, those Hollywood arts kids are awesome, plus I wanna tease Tori again." Shelby said as she pulled Freddie along with Carly to walk faster.

* * *

Seattle WA

Shay's Apartment

June 25, 2011

Two week after their LA Road trip. Things went well for the most part, for both the Seattleites and Hollywood arts students, having an extended group of friends not more than two thousand miles away makes things far more interesting after all.

Settling back after their long drive from LA late that Saturday afternoon and arriving Sunday around a little over lunch, Carly felt on cloud nine to put it subtly. Of course it may have something to do with Freddie finally agreeing to go out with her after spending their whole daylight covered Saturday with their new LA friends showing them around and basically just having fun.

Now two weeks into their relationship; they have been taking things slow, well Freddie is much to Carly's dismay. When she had some girl time with Sam and Shelby; Carly talked to them about it and Shelby went along the lines of "You have to remember Carly; this is Freddie we're talking about, and whatever physical relationship we had doesn't have to be compared to what both of you have."

When it was Sam's turn to share her profound wisdom, her blonde best friend went with, "Shelby's right Carls, besides there's no need to compete, I mean you're one of those typical slim bodied pale skinned type that will most probably burn instead of tan on a beach, while our good friend Shelby over here is just over all smoking hot and hey I'm not gay but c'mon, you can tell why Jade liked her than her singer counterpart." Suffice to say that Shelby proceeded to face palm herself.

"I wasn't competing! And was that suppose to make me feel better?" Carly frustratingly countered.

Sam snorted a chuckle, "Nope, but it had the desired effect." She said with a wide grin. Shelby finally lay flat across Carly's bed while the two best friends went on to have a preemptive pillow fight with their fighter friend just softly laughing at their antics.

* * *

Carly is pulled from her musings of last Friday night's girls' night after the show while Freddie and Brad went off to hang with some of their AV club buddies namely Shane, Reuben, Jeremy and Gibby. Brad was saying something about their 'wimpy' members getting a little bit intimidated to be in the same club as Freddie, Brad and Shane thinking they might turn jocks on them.

Understandable from Carly's point of view seeing as all of the cute, handsome, hot and douchey guys she and most of the other girls used to fawn over couldn't possibly compete with three of the hottest dorks that's ever graced the school quoting (Sam in the process).

As Freddie parked his car on the parking lot, he opted to exit the vehicle first so that Shelby could get out from the back while he rounded towards the passenger side to assist his tired brunette girlfriend, "Hey, second week of martial arts work out; tired?" he greeted.

"Not much, but can I get a piggyback ride?" Carly hopefully asked.

"Aw… Nope…" Freddie chuckled when Carly playfully slapped him and caught her hand then planted a kiss as from a gentleman to a young lady, "Now Miss Carly, will you please step out of the vehicle so that we can go enjoy your brother's cooking."

Carly did as told and noticed Shelby hand Freddie his sports bag while the fighter held hers; she went on to ask, "what about your bag Shelby?"

"Nah, I left it in the car; I pretty much borrow her every night anyways." Shelby said as the three of them strode towards the service elevator that could take them straight to the Shay's loft.

As they rode the elevator up to the apartment, the three of them proceeded to discuss the progress of Carly's workout so to speak, and Shelby complimented on the web show host's fast and steady improvement attributing it to having some of her father's military background and skill to have passed down to her since it's clearly not seen on her older brother Spencer.

Exiting the elevator, they are greeted with an unusual scene. Two blondes, one ponytailed wearing a bright yellow sundress to compensate for currently happening mild heat-wave brought about by the closeness of summer, and wearing a wide welcoming smile. The other with her usual locks fell rather elegantly on her back, black fitting tank top and short-shorts, obviously for the weather, and wearing a mild death glare towards the only male gender stepping out of said elevator.

Carly stood a bit shocked at the scene, while Shelby went ahead to the kitchen to serve herself some lunch; whatever it is that's about to go down, she'd like to enjoy it with a full stomach.

"Well Freddie, Melanie here told me some pretty interesting things this morning while you three were out." Sam said in a disturbingly familiar tone that their raven-haired gothic friend usually used when she is trying to get under Tori's skin.

"No wonder that every time Mels visited, she's always in hurry to be somewhere else, I figured. Let her do what she wants as long as she's not bothering me." Sam continued.

Melanie promptly cut in, "To be fair Carly, we didn't spend most of the time making out as much we did talking about you and I constantly nagged him to just tell you up front." She addressed to Carly who looked sympathetic and even looked at her best friend's twin with immense gratitude.

"Shut up Sis, I know Carly will be okay with it, but…" Sam didn't get to finish what she was about to say when Freddie blew past her as he ran towards the stairs up to the iCarly studio with a wry smile plastered on his face.

"DUDE, COME BACK HERE!" Sam shouted at Freddie as she ran after him.

Freddie laughed loudly and shouted back, "NAH, I THINK I'M SAFER HERE WITH BRAD!"

As the two disappeared up the stairs, they could only assume what's happening while Melanie hugged Carly then they proceeded to catch up and introduce their fighter friend as the brunette got herself some lunch with Shelby.

_Meanwhile_

As soon as Sam has picked her way through the locked iCarly studio, she walked right past Brad who's working on the tech cart and made a bee-line towards Freddie who's leaning casually on their prop car hood. When she got to him, no words were said when she took a swing at Freddie and the next thing she knew; her arms crossed in front of her locked in place by Freddie's gentle yet firm grip and she had been turned around causing her back to press against their tech producer's chest.

Freddie teasingly breathed in her scent and slowly breathed out deliberately hitting Sam's neck, "My, my, Samantha, no wonder you like to smell your own sweat." He teased.

"Dude… what the… ohhh… I mean what the hell Fredward! Brad's right across the room!" Sam exclaimed.

This caught their blonde intern's attention, and they both looked at him, Sam more cautiously then Freddie. Brad just smirked and chuckled at his girlfriend's predicament and went back to finishing up his work. This made Freddie bark out laugh and release Sam.

As he walked off to head back downstairs Freddie asks, "Sam, we good?"

Sam rolled her eyes and let out heavy sigh and said, "Fine, but I'm still dealing with you later."

Freddie chuckled and said with finality before walking out the door, "No you won't."

Sam groaned in defeat, "When did things change?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Well…" Brad was about to answer.

Sam cut him off, "Don't answer that, c'mon let's head down if you're done." Brad signaled for five more minutes, so she flopped down on a bean bag and started munching on her emergency fudge-balls much to her boyfriend's amusement.

* * *

When the three of them heard Freddie descend the stairs, it was Carly who met him at the steps and asked what happened.

"I teased her a little bit." Freddie casually said.

"Oh, Sam didn't faint did she?" Carly concernedly asked.

Freddie amusedly chuckled, "Sam's not you Carls…" he teasingly said to his girlfriend, hinting on the time they had first kissed, well again; and when things got heated as he was planting kisses on her neck with all intention of giving her a hickey, Freddie was surprised when Carly slightly shuddered and sort of fainted.

"Hey, I fainted one time! Ok maybe two…" Carly defiantly exclaimed after playfully slapping her boyfriend.

"Three times Carly," Shelby reminded which had the immediate effect of turning Carly's face and neck flush red with heat.

Melanie who was also listening in giggled at Carly automatic body responses that betray the brunette's words perfectly.

Sam and Brad had join them shortly after, and the two boys served their selves up some lunch while the girls talked and planned on what else to do for the day, top of the list were Groovy Smoothie, Galini's Pie or pool. Picnic at the pool made sense to the girls when the guys put it together. Sad to say that since they put the choices together it's their idea, their treat even for Shelby and Melanie.

* * *

**A/N: oooh, by the way. I'd like to know what you guys prefer, since I'm planning to write a new fic, I'd like you guys to choose between Harry Potter and iCarly cross, or iCarly with powers, kinda like heroes or x-men but no cross and definitely not too strong like DC. Make that three choices, I'll add Supernatural and iCarly cross but this may just a short story, well shorter than this one, not over 10k words not counting the notes. Pm me your choices. :D**


End file.
